This invention relates to an interlocking pipe coupling device and method providing for rapid assembly and disassembly of a pressurized cylindrical pipe or barrel. This invention can be applied to a plasticating extruder or injection barrel having a barrel head which must be removed on occasion to facilitate removal of the extruder screw and to clean the barrel. Rapid removal of the barrel head is desirable to reduce maintenance time and machine down time. At present, the head is assembled to the barrel by means of a flange having a plurality of bolts which must be installed by torquing down each bolt and subsequently removed conversely. In place of a flange, this invention provides an interlocking coupling device able to withstand high axial shear forces by employing a single screw adapter to accomplish fastening and unfastening in place of multiple bolts.